Our Little Savior
by ValzBrownie
Summary: Not even a day old, Emma was already a little savior. Snowing Fluff. Baby Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Oncers **** This is my first Once Upon A Time story but not my first fanfiction. This idea has been bugging me for a long time until I got the courage to actually write it! I really hope you guys like it. Please review! P.s. English is not my first language so I apologize if there are mistakes. But overall, I hope you guys enjoy it. **

"We have to give her, her best chance" Snow tells James with a strained voice, holding back her sobs. James looks at her, tears filling his eyes, and then he looks down at their baby girl. Who is quietly whimpering, feeling her parents' tension, and looking up at them. James leans down and kisses her head that has light brown fuzz. He feels a lump in his throat and heaviness in his chest, he is saying good bye to his newborn.

A light fills the room, but it is too dimmed for the charmings to notice. Emma starts crying with her fist waving around. She soon feels a tear hit her chest and a pair of warm lips on her forehead. "Good bye Emma" Snow whispers. Emma stops crying and a bright, strong light fills the room. Snow gasp and looks up at James who has the same expression on his face, a second later, they feel a breeze and the castle is silent.

There is no more clashing of swords, screams of knights, the claps of thunder and the darkness is nowhere to be seen. Instead the chamber is filled with rays of sunlight from the sun that is high up in the clear, blue sky. Snow and James look at each confused and look down at their baby girl who is cooing lighting, her little fingers in her mouth, and her big blue eyes staring at her parents.

They hear a knock on the door, and the dwarves walk in, they smile brightly at the couple. "The queen! She's gone!" grumpy announces.

Snow looks at James confused and then back at the dwarves, "what do you mean...gone?"

Doc speaks up, "Do you guys remember when James kissed you, and you woke up from the sleeping curse?"

The still confused couple nod. "Well, when Prince James kissed you, a breeze and light filled the whole kingdom!"

"But what does that have to do with the queen disappearing?" James questions.

"We don't know exactly how, but when the queen was approaching, that same light and breeze filled the kingdom and the queen and her men disappeared". And then when it hits them, James and Snow look at each other quickly, a smile forming on their lips, they share a kiss and they look down at Emma, who is asleep in her mother's arm. Snow leans down and plants little kisses on Emma's forehead with happy tears rolling down her cheeks. "You did it, my love. You did it" she whispers.

Before the dwarves left the new family to be together in peace, James asked them to double check the whole palace for the Queen and to tell the guards to keep an eye. Once the family was left alone, all James and Snow could do is just staring, amazed at their new addition. She slept peacefully in James' arms as Snow finally fell asleep. James walked around the room, swaying and humming a song his mother use to sing to him. He glances at the rocking chair near the window and gently sits down. He looks down at Emma and she has her big eyes open, staring at him.

"Hello my little princess" he coos at her. She has her little pink tongue sticking out of her mouth and he chuckles. He pushes on the ground to rock the chair. "I am so proud of you, my little Emma" she blinks and waves her hands, trying to reach him. "You saved us". He gives her his finger and she grasps it tightly, as if saying 'you are very welcome'. He chuckles again. "Not even a day old and you are already being our little hero". She coos in response and waves her arms even more, reaching for him. He leans down and she touches his face. She grabs his nose and squeezes it, he laughs. James hears another laugh in the room and he looks up. He sees Snow on the bed, looking at father and daughter, smiling proudly at them.

Emma opens her mouth wide and puts his finger in it, sucking lightly on it, when nothing happens, she whines. "Uh-oh, somebody is hungry", James stands up as Emma cries increases and walks over to Snow who is sitting up on the bed, with her back against the head board, and she puts a pillow on her lap.

James leans down and gently puts a crying Emma in Snow's open arms, Snow was wearing a gown so she just lowers one of the straps of her gown, revealing her swollen breast and helps Emma latch on. She latches on quickly and hungrily sucks at her mother's breast. Snow smiles and a warm fill her body and she tears up, amazed by this close bond she is having with Emma. She lightly rubs the tip of her finger on Emma's smooth cheek, down her arm and to her little hand that is curled into a fist, near her mouth. Snow lightly touches her hand and Emma uncurls her little fingers to grab Snow's finger.

Snow was so mesmerized by Emma that she did not notice that James had walked around the bed, until she felt the mattress sinking next to her. She averts her eyes from Emma and looks at him. He smiles at her and gives her a kiss. "She is so beautiful" he says and they both look down at Emma. "She looks like you".

Snow looks at him and smile. "I love you, snow". She blushes and her smile widen. "I love you too, Charming". He chuckles and gives her a kiss. Then they look at Emma, "And we both love you, Emma"

**What did you guys think? Should I write more? Please review :D **

**Thanks my lovely Oncers**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are the best; I was blown by how many reviews I got on the first chapter. You guys made me so much happier. **

**I feel like the first chapter was a little rusty because it has been awhile since I last wrote fanfiction, but I will really try my best to them better and longer you, just for my lovely oncers. **

**Enjoy!**

A few weeks later, the castle was flowing with happy chatters of the servants, knights, and maids about the new addition of the royal family. Everyone had fallen in love and was amazed by the little savior. A couple days after the birth of Emma, the arrival was announced to the whole kingdom and they were sent numerous of toys for the little princess, blankets and décor for the nursery. The new parents were blessed by everyone's support.

A playful gasp slips from Snow's lip as she holds a little teddy that has a crown on its fuzzy head, wiggling it in front of Emma. "Look at this, Emma! You got a little bear from Uncle Lancelot".

Emma coos in response, waving her arms in the air, reaching for the fuzzy animals. As she grasps the small prince bear that was placed on her belly, she grunts and whines a little. Her attention averts from the bear, and her bottom lips quiver, a wail escapes her tiny mouth.

"Ohh, baby. What's wrong, huh?" Snow puts her arms under Emma's arms and pulls her to her chest, one hand on her bottom and the other rubbing her back. "Shh, don't cry my love". Snow walks around the room, and hums a tune. A minute later, Emma still hasn't calmed down so Snow lays her back down on her and James' bed, on a blanket and removes Emma's onesie. Snow rubs Emma's belly to sooth her and Emma's wails turns to little whimpers.

She lifts Emma to her chest and rubs her back. "How about a bath, mm?"

"May I help?" A deep voice asks, surprising Snow as she snaps her eyes to the chamber door. She relaxes once she sees that it is only her husband, Charming. She smiles at him and nods. "We would love that, wouldn't we, Emma?" She feels Emma fully relax in her arms at hearing her father's voice in the room, and wiggles a little.

James walks over to them and leans down to Emma and kisses her head. Snow hands him Emma, "I'll go prepare the bath for her then". James cradles Emma in his arms and rubs her belly softly. "How's my little princess?" She looks up at him with her big blue eyes and her little tongue poking out of her tiny mouth. James chuckles and kisses her forehead and gently grabs her hand, bring them to his lips for a kiss on her tiny knuckles and she grasp his thumb tightly.

Snow walks in, "Okay, the bath is ready". James follows her to their bathroom, and sees a large ceramic baby bath near to the sink, with all of the baby bathing supplies, and towels surrounding it. He hands Snow the baby to roll up his sleeves to his elbow as Snow removes Emma's diaper and discards it to the trash. James lifts Emma, slowly lowering her to the water, Emma whines a little, her little legs bending towards her belly.

He cradles her on his forearm, and Snow pour a little bit of water on Emma to get use to the situation. When he fully puts her in the bath, holding her, they continue to lightly pour water on her belly. James feels her relax and quietly look up her parents as they bathe her.

"She is such a quiet baby" James comments as hold Emma and watch her observe her surroundings.

"I know she seems to be very observing" Snow smiles as she removes the soap from Emma's chest and belly.

"Just like her mother" he looks at Snow and kisses her quickly, and she giggles.

"And she is very loud, like her father" she smirks.

"Yeah that's tr- Hey!" he feigns hurt and she laughs at his expression. He smiles and feels his heart beat faster, hearing that angelic sound escaping his wife's lips. She looks at him and blush as she finds him staring at her, and back down to Emma.

"Okay, we're done" she grabs the soft towel and wraps it around Emma when James lifts her out of the bed. She cradles Emma who seems to be so tiny by the big, soft towel. She feels warmth feel her body, still amazed by the little life that both she and James created with their love. After 9 months in her belly, and James watching and hovering over her like a hawk, her precious baby is finally here, in her arms. Her thoughts are broken by the little whine coming out of the bundle in the towel.

"Sorry, my love. I know it is chilly. You are going to nice and warm in your jammies soon enough" she lays her on bed, James takes over to dry her tiny body as Snow grabs the beige romper with blue and purple polka dots, with cursive words on the front saying "Little Savior". Both James and Snow struggle a little to put it on Emma as she cries. "She is probably hungry" James implies, noticing the worries in Snow's eye.

"Yes, I think you are right" She sits on the bed, puts a pillow on her laps and James gently places Emma in snow's arm. She cradles Emma's head in her hand, leading her to her breast but Emma whines and moves her head away. "Come on, Emma, aren't you hungry, baby?" She tries again but Emma once again refuses, so she lays Emma on the bed, fixes her gown, and picks her up again.

"Maybe she is having colic" James points out worriedly, but pushes back his rushing thoughts. Snow nods agreeing and grabs Emma's beige blanket. She holds Emma to upper belly with their belly touching, so that Snow's body warmth sooths the colic and wraps the blanket behind Emma. Snow hums a tune and rocks slowly.

"I am going to grab us something okay?" James softly tells Snow, knowing that she is worried for Emma. She nods and whispers, "Thank you, James". He kisses her on the forehead, "Anything for my two girls". He quietly leaves the chamber.

As James walks through the vast hallways of the castle to their chamber, holding two mug of hot chocolate, he hears the echo of Emma's cries. He feels chill go down his spine and quickens his steps. When he gets to their room, he sees Snow pacing the room, rocking Emma, desperately trying to calm her down. In Emma's cries, it is strained, loud and quick; a sign that something is wrong. He places the mug on the side table and walks over to Snow.

She turns around, feeling his present in the room, "Charming, something is wrong, she is burning up and I don't know what to do!" her eyes glisten with tears and worry. Her stance is tense and her hand is trembling with worry for Emma.

"We better call Doc, he'll know what to do" he runs out of the room, and sees Lancelot walking in the hallway, "Lancelot!"

"Prince James, what is wrong?" his brows furrow and he notices the desperation in James' eyes.

"Please inform Doc to the chamber, immediately" distress in his order.

Lancelot nods his head, "Of course" and turns around, running down the hallway. James jogs back to the room, and sees that Emma is on the bed; her romper removed, and snow is gently pressing a wet cloth on Emma's body to lower her temperature. "Doc should be here soon". Snow nods lightly, a tear escapes her eyes. James is alarmed, and is quickly by her side.

"Snow, what is the matter?" he lifts her chin, and wipes her tear away with his thumb.

"I am scared, and this is all my fault" more tears roll down her cheek and she bites her lower lip to keep it from quivering.

James is appalled, "Snow, this is NOT your fault" she doesn't meet his eyes and he puts his finger on her chin, lifting her eyes to his. Once she meets his eyes and finds reassurance, she nods and continues to press the wet cloth to Emma's hot body.

The silence is interrupted by the knock on the door. Doc walks in with his bag, "Lancelot called for me, I am needed?" James nods, "Emma has a high fever and we don't know what is wrong, she has been crying all evening". Doc nods and places his bag on the floor, next to the bed and pulls out his stethoscope. He listens to Emma's heart and lungs, he presses down on various places of her belly to see if she cries out, pointing out pain in a certain area. He grabs an otoscope out of the bag, looks into her ear, and then her nose. He nods and places his instrument away.

"What's wrong with Emma, doc" Snow panics a little. He smiles at Snow, and it calms her a little.

"It looks like Emma is experiencing her first cold", Doc pulls out a rubber bulb syringe, and little medicine bottle.

James and Snow breathe out a relief that it is nothing life threatening, but Snow is still tense and worried for Emma. A cold! How did she not see it before, tugging of the ears, her cries did sound a little congested, and she did not want to eat. It was all there, in front of her and she did not see it.

James puts his hands on Snow's shoulder, squeezing it for reassurance. "So, what should we do?"

"This rubber bulb syringe is used for suction, you just gently press down on the top, put it in her nose and remove your finger, allowing the suction to remove the mucous, and then this medicine, just give it to her twice a day to help" Doc explains patiently and places both object on the bed next to Emma. "And you did a good job with lowering her temperature. If she has fevers again, do it again, but if it doesn't go, just call me over, okay?"

The couple nods, processing all the information and smile gratefully at Doc for his patient and help. "Thank you, Doc" Snow tells him, holding his hand and gives him a hug. He chuckles and blushes, "No worries Snow" he nods to James who smiles at him his thanks and leaves the chamber.

Snow relieved, cradles Emma in her arms, leaving her in her diaper to cool her down. "How did I not see all of the signs?"

"Snow, we were scared and nervous. It is her first cold and we didn't know. Don't blame yourself. It is nobody fault"

"I am terrible mother" she ignores James words.

"No you are not, Snow. You are a wonderful mother. Didn't you hear what Doc said? You did an amazing job lowering her temperature, even though you were scared, you did everything you could to help Emma"

Snow looks up at him, sees that he is speaking the truth, and believes him. She nods, "Thank you, Charming. I don't know what I would do without you".

He chuckles, "I would anything for my two beautiful girls", and he looks at Emma and notices that she has fallen asleep in her mother's arm. He drapes the blanket over lightly, to keep her away from the cold. They both watch Emma chest move up and down evenly, relieved that she was okay. They couldn't believe how a little person could scare and worry them. From today, they knew that their little Emma was going to be a handful, but they would cherish each moment with her.


End file.
